Different side of Us
by Adine Ain
Summary: Out Of Character from OnePiece! Nami dan Robin terlibat dalam kelompok bajak laut tanpa disengaja, mereka adalah dua sahabat yang jatuh dalam cinta segi empat yang rumit. jadi bagaimana mereka menghadapinya? RnR yaw ;)


**Hai, saya baru bikin cerita baru lagi hehe, akhir-akhir ini susah cari inspirasinya, malah sibuk lagi, jadi ya bisa dibilang saya belum eksis-eksis, dan masih baru hehe. Mau nulis cerita sih sebenarnya, tapi galau haha *merana* mau nentuin cerita apa, tentang apa, dan hal-hal bersangkutan lainnya itu pusing X) basa basinya banyak banget ya? Haha gomen…**

**Pokoknya dibaca aja deh, dimaklumin yah kalo ceritanya ngawur tunggang langgang ketabrak mobil, oke? ;) check it out!**

**Different side of Us**

**Disclamer : ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Pairing : Nami, Sanji dan Monkey D. Luffy, Robin, dll**

**Warning : OOC (BANGET dan rada diSENGAJA), typo, dan keanehan lainnya yang terlalu banyak, ga layak baca sih hehe**

**Story by : Adine Ain (Ain-chan)**

NAMI POV

"uh, uhuk uhuk" kepalaku terasa berat sekali.

"wah, dia sadar!" teriak seorang pria di dekatku, enatah siapa, aku tidak perduli. Tunggu, bukannya aku tadi sedang berenang di pantai? Lalu hiu sialan itu yang,

"ah" aku langsung tersadar, duduk, dan memandangi sekeliling, 3 orang pria tak dikenal, dan mana Robin? Aku melihat keadaanku telah ditutupi oleh selembar kain untuk menutupi tubuhku yang hanya berbalut busana pantai, ya ini milik Robin! Tida salah lagi tapi kemana dia? Aku menengok kiri kanan dengan cueknya tidak memperdulikan 3 pria tak dikenal yang ikut melongo kiri kanan kebingungan melihatku. Aku sudah menengok memperluas pandanganku untuk mencari orang tegaan itu tapi aku tidak menemukannya,

"ah, sialan, kemana anak itu" kata ku tanpa sadar berkata, ketiga pria itu berbalik padaku, salah seorang dari mereka memakai topi jerami menatapku angkuh, dan dua orang lainnya menatapku dengan wajah berbinar entah cahaya apa yang mereka curi untuk dipasangkan diwajahnya. Huft, bodoh amat, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Robin!

"cantiiik" salah seorang dari mereka menyapaku, si rambut kuning berpakaian rapi, tapi seperti seorang mata keranjang dengan gaya sok coolnya dan sebatang rokok yang akan habis di ujung mulutnya tersenyum padaku, lembut, tapi agak nakal.

"tenang temanmu akan datang" si topi jerami sombong itu pergi berlalu,

"oh kau mencari temanmu? Dia akan segera datang dengan membawa seorang dokter handal" kata seorang yang menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, tampangnya sok ramah tapi gayanya yang menakutkan minta ampun,

"namiiii" suara itu! Aku menoleh dan kudapati Robin berlari kecil dengan seekor rusa? Ya ku rasa di belakangnya berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

"kau sudah sadar? Aku telah memanggilkanmu dokter, kau hampir saja mati kalau bukan saja pria disampingku ini menolongmu" dia mengguncangkan tubuhku lalu menunjuk kearah pria berambut kuning itu

"a-arigatou" kataku sungkan dan terheran-heran apa yang terjadi padaku. Dia tersenyum manis, lembut

"kau tidak apa-apa nona?" suara orang itu mengalihkan perhatianku, ku lihat dia masih susah bernapas, karena berlari cukup jauh tampaknya dan dia hanya mendapati pasiennya duduk manis diatas pasir dengan wajah tidak berdosa seperti ini? Kasihan dokter ini.

"wah maaf ya dok, sepertinya teman saya baik-baik saja hahahah" ku lihat Robin tertawa tanpa dosa kepada dokter yang sejak kedatangannya ia sudah susah bernafas,

"syukurlah, aku khawatir sekali, huh, huh" kata dokter mungil itu sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum padaku dengan keadaannya yang sungguh mengkhawatirkan.

"anda tidak apa-apa dok?" kataku khawatir,

"ah jangan panggil aku dokter, namaku Coper, kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu" kelihatannya dia sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan baik.

"wah kenalkan namaku Sanji" kata si rambut kuning dengan pedenya mengenalkan dirinya padakusambil mengacungkan tangan layaknya orang yang berkenalan

"namaku Robin!" dan lagi-lagi Robin, seperti biasanya menyambut tangan pria itu walaupun sebenarnya yah, begitulah, "ini temanku, Nami" dan sekaligus memperkenalkanku pada si rambut kuning yang tatapannya tak lepas menatapku, itu membuat ku risih bodoh! Dan sialnya kenapa manusia centil disampingku mengatakan namaku padanya -,-

"namiiiii, aku Zoro" senyumnya mengembang begitu lebar, aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat mereka semua, tapi si topi jerami itu..

"ah, dia Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy" kata si rusa itu seolah bisa membaca fikiranku, "Luffy, seharusnya kau tidak seperti itu pada kenalan baru kita, hei!" tegurnya dengan nada yang ditinggikan pada seorang yang hanya mematung memandangi lautan luas tanpa memperdulikan teguran Copper padanya,

"mm, mari kembali ke kapal, dia tampaknya baik-baik saja" katanya acuh tak acuh sambil melangkah,

"kapal? Bolehkah kami berkunjung ke kapal kalian?" kata Robin memecahkan suasa dingin itu,

Beberapa detik tak ada jawaban dari mereka, "terserahlah" kata pria bertopi jerami itu lalu berjalan menjauhi kami.

"wah terima kasih yaaaa. Ini kesempatan langkah Nami, ayo, segeralah berdiri" dengan semangat yang berkobar iya menarikku untuk berdiri, yang lain pun ikut berdiri dan mengikuti si topi jerami sombong itu, tapi orang itu.. aku hanya memandanginya menjauh

LUFFY POV

"hah, tidak ada yang menarik" kataku berbaring di tepi kapal memandangi sunset yang indah, yang bisa membuat hatiku selalu nyaman

"indah ya" ah, suara itu, wanita itu lagi, kenapa dia mengacaukan waktu ku lagi?!

Ku lihat dia berdiri dibelakangku, lalu berjalan pergi, sepertinya dia tidak senang karena tak mendapat respon dariku, huh, biarkan sajalah.

"uh"

"Usop? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Tanya ku heran,

"ah, sepertinya aku tertidur disini menunggu kalian, hehe, ada yang aku lewatkan?" tanyanya sambil mengusap matanya,

"Luffy kemarilah! Sanji membuatkan kita minuman yang segar!" teriak Copper dari kejauhan,

"Usop segeralah sebelum aku menghabiskan bagianmu" ancamku sambil beranjak dan berlari kecil menuju ruang tengah yang riuh

"hei kau jangan coba-coba!" Usop pun menyusulku dengan wajah yang tampaknya masih ingin terlelap

Aku meneguk segelas sirup racikan koki terhebat kami, Sanji.

"rupanya ada tamu ya" Usop datang masih dengan mengusap matanya.

Prak!

Wanita itu si rambut jingga, menjatuhkan minumannyadan terlihat pucat,semua mata kini tertuju kepadanya, ada apa dengannya? Apa dia baru melihat wujud manusia seperti Usop? Dan mengapa wajah Usop pun pucat seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui disini?

"Nam-Nam-Mii" suara Usop bergetar

"Ka-au" kata wanita itu dengan tidak kalah dramatisnya,

"Namiiiiii" Usop pun berlari dan memeluk si rambut jingga itu, "aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, waktu ituu, maafkan aku" Usop menghentikan pelukannya pada si jingga dan tertunduk penuh penyesalan, si jingga masih terpaku tak dapat berkata-kata.

"hei! Betapa mengejutkan! Sudah lama tak bertemu, kau jahat, meninggalkanku pada saat, saat itu, kau tau tidak ada orang yang dapat ku temani cerita, aku, aku terpuruk sekali pada saat itu, kau, kau teman macam apa?!" wajah yang awalnya antusias itu berubah menjadi sedih dan mulai terisak, dan wanita di sampingnya si, siapa? Robin ya dia, menangis duluan. Huh

"aku, aku tidak tahu, aku ingin sekali pergi melihatmu, tapi aku telah pergi bersama rombonganku ini, kau taukan aku sangat menginginkan itu semua, suratmu terlambat aku trima, jadi maafkan aku, dan bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu?" jelas Usop panjang lebar dengan wajah yang sangat prihatin pada gadis jingga itu,

"mereka telah tiada, ayahku sakit akibat kebangkrutannya, ibuku tak lama mengikuti ayahku, jadi yah, sekarang aku sebatangkara, tapi aku bertemu Robin, teman yang lebih baik darimu!" kata si jingga mengusap air matanya, si Robin yang kusebutkan namanya pun langsung tersenyum ramah.

"sudah selesai acara dramanya? Aku pergi. Ini memuakkan!" kataku tak tahan lagi melihat mellow drama yang tak berujung itu!

Apa mereka harus meratapi sesuatu yang telah berlalu dan mengungkitnya kembali? Dasar mereka bodoh!

Aku masuk ke kamar dan tidur, muak dengan kejadian hari ini.

NAMI POV

"sudah selesai acara dramanya? Aku pergi. Ini memuakkan!" kata seorang yang aku tahu ya si angkuh itu menghancurkan keheningan, sebelum aku ingin mengomelinya dia sudah berlalu pergi, ada apa dengan orang itu? Kenapa mulutnya begitu kasar?

"huh, biarkan dia, kalian boleh menginap disini malam ini, aku akan membuatkan makan malam yang enak, tentunya buat kamu" kata Sanji sambil mengedipkan matanya padaku,

"eh, awas kau! Jangan macam-macam dengan sahabatku ini" kata Usop mengancam Sanji

"haahahah" semua tertawa melihat adegan mereka itu,

"Sanji, aku akan membantumu" Robin menawarkan diri, ya temanku ini memang genit, tidak bisa melihat pria yang sedikit ganteng sedikit. Ku tau Robin sepertinya menyukai pria itu. Mereka berdua berjalan ke dapur.

"sepertinya aku akan tidur hahah" kata Zorro berlalu pergi, "tunggu aku Zorro" kata Copper mengikuti dari belakang.

Sekarang ditempat ini hanya ada aku dan Usop, ini sungguh tak ku percaya, aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan sahabat lamaku sejak kecil, ya walaupun dia meninggalkanku pada saat aku terpuruk. Tapi sebagai sahabatnya yang baik aku bisa mengerti, dia pergi mengejar cita-citanya menjadi seorang bajak laut nomor satu didunia. Tunggu, bajak laut?!

"ja-jadi, kalian bajak laut?" Tanya spontan setelah tersadar,

"ya tentu saja, mereka belum menceritakannya padamu? Eh, dan bagaimana kau bisa di atas kapal kami?" tanyanya antusias juga

"mereka tidak memberitahukan pada kami, aku tadi tenggelam dan di tolong oleh seorang temanmu, apa tidak boleh kami naik?" kataku

"huh, apa Luffy tidak menjelaskan peraturan kami?" kata Usop bertanya kembali

"tidak, dia hanya memberi kami izin untuk naik dan melihat-lihat kukira" jawabku ragu

"waah! Gawat! Peraturan kami, siapa pun yang naik dikapal kami dan itu bukan musuh, maka ia otomatis menjadi anggota dari kami!" kata Usop dengan panik.

"apaaaa?!" kataku dengan tidak kalah panik.

Aku pun pergi mancari Robin di dapur, menariknya lalu mencari si topi jerami itu di setiap ruangan, aku geram, marah, mengapa dia tidak menjelaskan pada kami? Tidak aku marah pada semuanya, tapi aku lebih marah pada si angkuh itu dengan perlakuannya padaku sejak awal. Dengan perlakuanku yang tiba-tiba berubah semua orang terheran, Zorro dan Copper yang tertidur akhirnya terbangun, Sanjipun meninggalkan masakannya. Mana dia? Ku rasa Robin bergetar dalam genggamanku dan terus berkata "Nami ada apa?" aku tahu dia takut kalau aku marah seperti ini, karena aku akan nekat melakukan hal yang berbahaya.

Yang lain hanya mengikutiku dari belakang

Aku melihatnya, dia tidur, sangat manis, tunggu, aku sedang marah padanya, tidak seharusnya,

"hei kau!" teriakku sambil mendekat padanya, dia terbangun dan mengusap matanya, manis.

"ada apa kau kesini dan menngganggu tidurku?!" teriaknya balas padaku,

"mengapa? Mengapa kau tidak menjelaskan pada kami kalau kami menginjakkan kaki di kapal ini, kami akan menjadi bagian dari kalian?" teriakku kesal

"a-apa itu benar?" kata Robin yang baru mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yang lain tak ada yang menjawab.

"karena kau ingin naik maka ku izinkan. Itu saja." Katanya dan berjalan melewatiku,

"hei kau!" teriakku geram padanya, kini aku benar-benar marah.

"kau bisa tinggal disini, royal kepada tim kami, atau kau keluar tapi tak bernyawa. Itu semua terserah padamu" katanya sok dan berlalu pergi

"a-apaaa? Ini tidak adil!" teriakku, Robin mulai terisak, yang lain mulai meninggalkanku dengan dinginnya.

To be continued.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Akan ada cerita apa diantara Nami, Sanji, Luffy, dan Robin?

**Selesai! Chapter 1 selesai, hehe, OOC bangetkan? Disengaja, haha, supaya there is different side gitu hihi.**

**Gimana ceritanya? Gaje? Kurang menarik? Review please, butuh saran nih ^^**

**Gomen atas kekurangannya ya**

**Arigatou bagi yang sudah rela membacanya sampai chapter ini selesai *winkwink***

**Chapter selanjutnya akan segera hadir, di tunggu yaw *,***


End file.
